Touch me like you do
by imlittleredbird
Summary: Cloaking spells can be useful when you have an affair with your enemy. Bonkai.


Touch me like you do  
⇔

Non lo aveva perdonato per tutto quello che le aveva fatto – non avrebbe potuto, non quando l'eco della solitudine che aveva provato era ancora forte e chiara nelle sue viscere –, ma aveva deciso di andare avanti, di chiudere a chiave in un cassetto della sua memoria tutto il male che si erano fatti a vicenda.

Kai aveva iniziato a riconoscere e dominare tutte le nuove emozioni che la fusione con suo fratello aveva portato e sembrava cavarsela piuttosto bene con la cotta che aveva per lei. Bonnie, invece, non riusciva proprio a figurarsi il momento in cui aveva smesso di vederlo come il suo peggior nemico, né tanto meno quello in cui aveva iniziato a vederlo come partner ideale.

Le loro vite erano ancora un'accozzaglia di casini da risolvere, ma riuscivano comunque a rubare qualche ora a quel caos – anche se solo per crearne altro, certo. Erano entrambi ben consapevoli – magari Bonnie un po' di più – che quella loro _situazione_ non poteva durare a lungo, che prima o poi uno dei due si sarebbe fatto male o, peggio, si sarebbe innamorato o, peggio ancora, li avrebbero scoperti.

Bonnie non si pentiva di questa versione di sé così spigliata e spericolata, l'adrenalina che le scorreva nelle vene ogni volta che si trovava seduta vicino a lui e percorreva con una mano la sua coscia davanti agli altri la teneva piacevolmente sveglia la notte. Così come quei contatti fugaci tenevano sveglio lui. Kai inventava le scuse più improbabili per trascinarla in un'altra stanza della villa dei Salvatore e poterle rubare un bacio, e quelli – si sentiva stupida solo a pensarlo – erano i suoi momenti preferiti della giornata.

Sospirò rassegnata e richiuse il suo grimorio. Non sarebbe mai riuscita a capire gli incantesimi se non smetteva di pensare a Kai e a quelle sue mani. Si alzò dalla sua scrivania al dormitorio e si affacciò alla finestra; nel cortile illuminato dai lampioni c'era solo un piccolo gruppo di studenti che aspettavano di partire per le vacanze estive.

Prima o poi anche lei sarebbe dovuta tornare a casa, ma la prospettiva di vivere da sola, con quel silenzio assordante dell'assenza di sua nonna, la inquietava più di quanto volesse. Non importava quanti mesi passassero, non importava la sua tresca con Kai, in lei era ancora vivido il ricordo della solitudine del 1994. Diede le spalle alla finestra e si massaggiò il collo, riportando alla mente le mani di Kai e quello che sapevano fare al suo corpo. Si accarezzò la nuca, con gli occhi chiusi, per rendere più vivida la sensazione dei suoi polpastrelli che premevano sulla sua pelle nuda, il suo respiro all'orecchio. Quando si trovava a pensare a lui in quella maniera, non c'era modo di fermarsi, neanche se avesse voluto. Kai era _dannatamente_ bravo con le mani – e con tutto il resto. A volte era capace di pensare a lui così intensamente, come in quel momento, che riusciva quasi a sentire la presenza del suo corpo, il calore del suo petto contro la schiena. Fece scivolare le sue dita sul collo, percependo il fantasma delle labbra umide di Kai che ne percorrevano la linea fino al seno.

Fu così che Damon la trovò quando spalancò la porta all'improvviso: in piedi in mezzo alla stanza, con gli occhi chiusi, le labbra in attesa e in preda ad una crisi di astinenza dal tocco di Kai.

Bonnie sobbalzò al richiudersi della porta ed incontrò lo sguardo interrogativo del vampiro. Arrossì appena, più per il caldo provocato dai suoi stessi pensieri che per vergogna, e lo guardò di rimando.

Damon alzò le sopracciglia, imponendosi di non fare domande su qualsiasi cosa stesse facendo.

"Come va con la tua ricerca?" chiese invece.

Bonnie inspirò e tornò alla sua scrivania. "Non bene" ammise. "Non ci sono molti scritti riguardo la cura, né riguardo i mondi prigione."

Damon la guardò sconfitto. "Devo capire se gli anni passano comunque nei mondi prigione o se il tempo si ferma. Non posso dare la cura a mia madre senza sapere per certo che non la condannerò alla stessa fine di Katherine."

Bonnie gli accarezzò un braccio. "Lo capisco" gli sussurrò. "Sono sicura che Kai ha avuto più successo di me con la sua congrega."

Lo sperava con tutta se stessa. Sperava che tornasse il prima possibile, perché temeva di implodere se la lontananza si fosse prolungata ancora. Bramava il suo tocco più dell'aria, era diventato una dipendenza.

Mollò la presa sul braccio di Damon, prima che il tremore del suo corpo la tradisse.

"Lo spero" mormorò il vampiro appoggiandosi al muro vicino alla porta. Le regalò un mezzo sorriso, cercando di sdrammatizzare la situazione. "Come va la vostra tregua?"

Bonnie lo guardò terrorizzata. _Lui sapeva?_

"Sogni ancora di strappargli il cuore a mani nude?"

Tirò un sospiro di sollievo: _non sapeva. _"No" ammise. "A volte è così imbranato che è difficile credere che sia la stessa persona di qualche mese fa."

Il sorriso di Damon si allargò. "È perdutamente innamorato di te."

Bonnie gli lanciò un'occhiata di traverso, poi distolse in fretta lo sguardo. "È solo una cotta, gli passerà. In fondo sono la prima donna che vedeva in diciotto anni."

"Direi che ne ha viste parecchie altre, da quando è tornato."

Bonnie incrociò le braccia al petto. "Ma tu da che parte stai?" domandò scocciata.

"Dalla tua" si affrettò ad assicurare Damon. "Sei la mia strega preferita" le disse con un occhiolino.

"Perché sono quella che salva in continuazione il tuo culo da vampiro!" gli disse lanciandogli un quaderno.

Damon lo schivò ridendo. "Concordo che la cosa vada più a vantaggio mio, che tuo."

Bonnie rise e scosse la testa. Come erano sopravvissuti fino ad allora senza la loro stupida amicizia?

"Credo che-"

Damon fu interrotto dalla porta che si apriva all'improvviso e lo colpiva, ma fu rapido a bloccarla con una mano.

Kai era entrato come un uragano, con il sudore che luccicava sulla fronte larga e la maglietta appiccicata agli addominali.

"Non ce la faccio più" aveva mormorato con affanno avvicinandosi a Bonnie, ma la strega l'aveva aggirato e si era posizionata davanti a Damon per fargli notare la presenza del vampiro.

"Oh" fece Kai, spaesato. "Damon."

Bonnie aveva gli occhi spalancati in avvertimento.

"Non riuscivo a trovarti" continuò Kai, ancora rivolto al vampiro. "Sono appena tornato da Portland."

Damon si scostò dal muro. "Hai scoperto qualcosa?" I suoi pensieri erano già altrove e non si interrogava più sull'entrata in scena della strega.

"Sì" disse, ancora un po' confuso.

"E…?" lo esortò il vampiro.

"Voglio fare esaminare i documenti anche a mia sorella, prima di darti una risposta definitiva."

Damon annuì, non troppo convinto. "Devo saperlo al più presto."

Kai annuì comprensivo.

Un silenzio teso cadde nella stanza e Bonnie li guardò entrambi. Era combattuta tra il desiderio di spingere Kai sul letto e la voglia di rassicurare ancora Damon sul destino di sua madre. Si massaggiò le tempie e si sedette alla scrivania, a metà strada tra i due ragazzi.

"Voi, comunque, dovete imparare a bussare" fece notare. Era stufa di essere colta di sorpresa nelle più disparate situazioni, che fosse uscire dalla doccia o ballare da sola al ritmo della musica che proveniva dalla radio.

Entrambi scrollarono le spalle.

Ci fu ancora qualche attimo di silenzio e Kai annunciò di tornare a casa. "Ci vediamo domani" disse, rivolto ad entrambi o a nessuno dei due.

Quando fu uscito, Damon si mosse finalmente dalla sua posizione di finta noncuranza, la abbracciò e la salutò, raccomandandole di riposare.

Bonnie lo accompagnò alla porta e lo seguì con lo sguardo lungo il corridoio, fino a che non riuscì più a vederlo. Rientrò in camera, ben consapevole della presenza di Kai dietro di sé.

Richiuse la porta e le mani di Kai si posarono sui suoi fianchi, accarezzandola lentamente. Bonnie chiuse gli occhi e si appoggiò a lui, rabbrividendo a quel tocco fin troppo familiare. Percepiva il lieve fruscio provocato dai suoi polpastrelli che scorrevano lenti sulla stoffa del vestito sottile: aveva dimenticato quanta aspettativa le trasmetteva quel suono, il suo corpo si tendeva nell'attesa che quelle dita raggiungessero il bordo della sua gonna e la sollevassero per poter finalmente toccare la pelle delle cosce che già ribolliva.

Bonnie si voltò a baciarlo sulle labbra, lo faceva raramente perché le sembrava che un casto bacio fosse molto più intimo e pericoloso del sesso, ma in quel momento non le importava, aveva bisogno di concentrarsi su tutte le parti del corpo di Kai, di ritrovare tutte le piccole imperfezioni che la mandavano fuori di testa la notte, quando il richiamo della sua magia la teneva sveglia dall'altra parte della città.

"Ti sei quasi fatto scoprire da Damon" mormorò, aggirando la sua lingua e mordendogli un labbro per la sua imprudenza.

Kai strinse le mani sul sedere, costringendola a stare in punta di piedi.

"Ho corso come un matto per tutto il campus" mormorò di rimando, con un leggero affanno. La spinse verso la scrivania e la issò a sedere. "Ero pronto a schiaffarti contro il muro e a scoparti fino a lasciarci la nostra impronta."

Bonnie mugolò al tocco della sua mano che si faceva strada tra le sue gambe, ma gli diede un altro morso – questa volta sulla spalla – come monito per la volgarità delle sue parole.

Ma Kai continuò imperterrito, ben consapevole che la sua era tutta scena e che in realtà la eccitava quanto lui sentirsi sussurrare all'orecchio tutto quello che aveva intenzione di farle. "Invece arrivo qui e ti trovo con lui" fermò le proprie mani per consentirle di sbottonargli i pantaloni, "con questo vestito che urla '_scopami!'_ come la peggiore delle puttane e...", ansimò quando Bonnie sfiorò la pelle sensibile del pene, "e… uhm..." cercò di continuare il suo discorso, ma lei lo stava distraendo e rinunciò più che volentieri. Si fiondò ancora sulle sue labbra, grato che si lasciasse baciare sulla bocca, che sentisse il bisogno di sentirlo vicino anche attraverso quell'innocente contatto.

La afferrò per la vita e la spostò sul letto, lasciandosi cadere dolcemente su di lei. Bonnie inspirò a fondo, accogliendo il suo peso contro il petto come una gradita boccata d'aria fresca. In fondo Kai era proprio quello: una fresca distrazione nella sua vita di tutti i giorni, un ottimo modo per sentirsi viva, piena, in controllo.

Kai le sollevò il vestito a fiori, le sue labbra stavano percorrendo la familiare strada che portava dal suo collo fino allo stomaco, lì dove spiccava ancora la pelle raggrinzita della cicatrice che lui stesso le aveva provocato mesi addietro.

"Mi dispiace" mormorò baciando lo sfregio. Lo faceva tutte le volte, non importava quanto la desiderasse, con quanta furia la stesse baciando, si prendeva sempre quei pochi secondi per rallentare, baciarla delicatamente e scusarsi, come se sperasse che, a furia di baci e scuse, potesse farla sparire.

Bonnie gli accarezzò i capelli, era un'altra cosa che faceva di rado, era fin troppo consapevole di quanto a lui piacesse essere coccolato e quanto piacesse a lei affondare le dita in quel ciuffo spettinato; proprio per questo lo evitava: aveva paura di non poterne fare più a meno, esattamente come il sesso.

Rise di piacere quando la lingua di Kai le sfiorò il clitoride, invitandola ad allargare ancora un po' le gambe per permettergli di esplorare più a fondo quella parte di lei che ormai avrebbe dovuto conoscere a memoria. Lo accontentò più che volentieri. Se c'era una cosa che Kai sapeva usare meglio delle dita, quella era la lingua. Con le falangi affondate nella carne morbida delle sue cosce, affondò la lingua tra le labbra umide del suo sesso e bevve tutto il dolce succo della sua eccitazione.

_Quello_, Kai ne era sicuro, era il vero sapore della vittoria. Quel desiderio liquido era la dimostrazione di quanto lei lo volesse, di come fosse sempre pronta ad accoglierlo nel suo ventre caldo, accendendosi di passione con un solo suo tocco.

Quella donna lo stava facendo impazzire. Viveva solo per soddisfarla, per lasciarsi usare come un giocattolo ogni volta che la strega Bennett aveva voglia di una scopata. E, _Dio_, se gli piaceva quella situazione. Ogni volta che le stava intorno senza poterla toccare era una tortura, un giorno inutile. Trovava eccitante perfino il modo in cui i suoi capelli le si incurvavano sul collo, prendendosi gioco di lui perché loro erano liberi di sfiorarla a loro piacimento, mentre a lui spettavano solo quelle poche ore a settimana, quei giorni mai sicuri, quando la sola cosa che voleva fare della sua vita era diventare l'unica entità che la soddisfacesse. Voleva passare le notti premuto contro di lei, strofinando la sua voglia contro il suo sedere sodo, sentirla mormorare il suo nome nel sonno, ansimando, proprio come stava facendo in quel momento, chiedendogli di andare più a fondo, di lasciarla morire in un fremito di piacere. Accolse con soddisfazione l'orgasmo che gli riempì la bocca, le morse con furia una coscia, lasciando il segno dei suoi denti nella pelle scura, marcando il territorio.

Si sistemò sopra di lei, con i vestiti e le scarpe ancora addosso e, tenendo su la gonna del suo vestito, scivolò lentamente e a fondo dentro di lei, sentendo le pareti fradice della sua vulva contro la pelle sottile del pene. Ansimarono entrambi, soddisfatti dalla sensazione di completezza che provavano nell'essere l'uno parte dell'altra.

Non gli importava con quanta convinzione Bonnie gli dicesse di odiarlo, i loro corpi si amavano. Affondare dentro di lei era come tornare a casa dopo una giornata orribile. E lei poteva fingere quanto voleva di non averlo ancora perdonato, ma la reazione di soddisfazione che il suo corpo aveva ogni volta che la riempiva con il proprio era inequivocabile: anche lei non aspettava altro.

Con le mani nei jeans stretti di Kai, premute con prepotenza suoi suoi glutei per impedirgli di allontanarsi e lasciarla vuota, Bonnie sussurrò ancora una volta il suo nome. Lui rispose sussurrando il suo e, in qualche modo, le sembrò _giusto. _Era giusto il modo in cui si soffermava sulla 'b', prolungandola più del dovuto, trattenendola sulle labbra per assaporarla prima di lasciarla andare. Era giusto il modo in cui le accarezzava la pelle dietro l'orecchio e la sua esitazione quando si tirava indietro per affondare ancora una volta, ancora più forte.

Lo baciò, sulle labbra, per ammutolire quei pensieri incoerenti, per dimostrare al suo cervello che aveva tutto sotto controllo, che non correva nessun pericolo se continuava a baciarlo e ad accarezzarlo fino a che il mondo avesse smesso di girare.

"Bon Bon?"

Era sicura che questa volta non fosse stato Kai a parlare, perché le loro labbra erano ancora incollate.

Si sentì un leggero bussare alla porta e questa si aprì rivelando Damon. Bonnie lo guardò sotto shock. Il vampiro lanciò un'occhiata alla stanza, le sopracciglia aggrottate in confusione. Non vedeva nessuno.

Bonnie guardò Kai, immobile sopra di lei con la fronte madida di sudore. Stava facendo tutto il possibile per rimanere concentrato e tenere attivo l'incantesimo di protezione. Bonnie gli sorrise divertita e ringraziò il suo ingegno ed i suoi nervi saldi. Chiuse un attimo gli occhi e, senza staccare le mani dalla sua nuca, recitò l'incantesimo per aiutarlo a mantenerli invisibili agli occhi del loro amico.

Kai sembrò rilassarsi un po'. Azzardò un sorriso da mascalzone e riprese a muoversi lentamente, mantenendo gli occhi fissi in quelli di lei per godere della sua espressione di divertito sgomento.

_Stavano facendo sesso sotto il naso di Damon._

Il vampiro si voltò, ancora confuso dall'assenza della strega, ma rassegnato ad andarsene. Poi, come avesse colto qualcosa con la coda dell'occhio, si girò di nuovo nella loro direzione e fissò concentrato il letto di Bonnie per qualche secondo.

Uno tsunami di emozioni gli attraversò il viso: dall'incredulità all'imbarazzo, dallo sconcerto al disgusto.

"Cristo santo!" eruppe all'improvviso. "State davvero facendo sesso davanti a me?" Era combattuto tra l'andarsene sbattendo la porta e picchiarli entrambi per la loro sfacciataggine, ma non riusciva a distogliere gli occhi dalle lenzuola che sembravano muoversi da sole sul letto.

Bonnie era ormai rossa come il sole al tramonto, mentre Kai sghignazzava senza dar segno di voler fermare la loro attività.

Finalmente, Damon sembrò riprendere il controllo del proprio corpo e si diresse alla porta. "C'è un fottuto motivo se le porte hanno la serratura, Bon!" esclamò prima di chiudersi la porta del dormitorio alle spalle.

Bonnie diede uno schiaffo sulla spalla di Kai, ancora in imbarazzo ma abbastanza lucida da essere incazzata con lui.

"Dammi altri due minuti" le mormorò Kai facendole l'occhiolino. Si abbassò a darle un bacio sulla guancia per poi ansimarle nell'orecchio.

Bonnie si arrese. In fondo, poteva picchiarlo anche tra due minuti.

"Ammettilo" la sfidò, lasciando sfumare l'incantesimo, le sue labbra le sfioravano la pelle ed il suo respiro caldo la faceva rabbrividire.

"Cosa?" ansimò in risposta.

"Ammetti che ti è piaciuto essere beccata, che ti ha eccitato continuare a farlo sotto gli occhi di Damon."

Bonnie gli lanciò un'occhiata gelida, ma lui non vi badò, era troppo occupato con il suo imminente orgasmo.

Le era piaciuto? Non sapeva nemmeno perché se lo chiedesse. Certo che le era piaciuto, le piaceva ogni sorta di perversione che quel maledetto di Kai la sfidava a provare. Le piaceva che lui lo sapesse, che riconoscesse la depravazione che regnava dentro di lei e che ne godesse, che la assaporasse, che trovasse le somiglianze con la sua. Le piaceva poter essere perversa con lui. Le piaceva lui, _maledizione._ Era rimasta fottuta dal suo stesso piano per non farselo piacere.

"Vaffanculo, Kai" gli sibilò all'orecchio.

"La prossima volta" promise, lasciando andare quella frase con un ultimo gemito di godimento.

Bonnie sentì il suo seme caldo riempirla con doloroso piacere. _Lo odiava_. Odiava doverlo desiderare così tanto, odiava quel bacio con cui le sfiorava le labbra dopo aver lasciato il posto che gli apparteneva, tra le sue gambe.

Kai si tirò su i pantaloni e si sedette sul bordo del letto. Le lanciò un'occhiata di traverso e le sorrise.

Bonnie lo _odiava_ quando sorrideva.

"Ci vediamo domani" le disse, anche un sordo avrebbe sentito la nota di speranza nella sua voce.

Bonnie si inginocchiò dietro di lui e gli strinse le braccia al collo. _Si odiava _quando lo abbracciava.

"Le mie coinquiline sono entrambe a villa Salvatore" sussurrò seducente al suo orecchio, poggiando il mento sulla sua spalla.

Poté sentire chiaramente contro le braccia il groppo che Kai provò a mandare giù.

"Faccio una doccia e vediamo cosa è rimasto nel mini frigo" propose lei, scendendo dal letto e lisciando il vestito.

Kai non rispose, si alzò e si avviò alla porta. Bonnie lo guardò smarrita, non aveva preso in considerazione che potesse rifiutare la sua offerta. Ma il ragazzo la guardò tenendo stretta la maniglia, girò un paio di volte la chiave nella serratura e le sorrise.

"Giusto per precauzione" le disse con un occhiolino, poi tornò al suo letto e vi si stese, afferrando il suo libro di occultismo per sfogliarlo mentre la aspettava.

Bonnie si chiuse in bagno e ignorò il cellulare che suonava imperterrito dalla scrivania nell'altra stanza, non c'era bisogno di controllare chi fosse, a quest'ora Damon aveva raccontato a tutti quello che aveva visto – o quello che _non_ aveva visto. Kai, intanto, canticchiava allegro la suoneria ogni volta che il cellulare riprendeva a squillare.

Sono consapevole che molto probabilmente sarà Elena a prendere la cura ma, per ragioni di trama, capirete che mi era più comodo ipotizzare che fosse mama Salvatore a doverla prendere.

A presto,  
Red.


End file.
